This invention generally relates to a vehicle security system and, more particularly to a system that allows a user to operate a plurality of remotely located devices.
There are many different vehicle security systems available today. In most cases, a vehicle owner has a hand-held unit, such a key fob, that permits remote activation of the vehicle door lock, trunk lock and ignition, for example. Audible alarms are typically associated with such vehicle security systems that can be remotely activated or deactivated through the key fob.
While currently available systems are useful, it is desirable to provide systems that have a greater capacity to perform a larger variety of functions. Further, it is desirable to provide a vehicle security system that operates in a more sophisticated manner than most commercially available systems.
This invention provides an improved vehicle security system that also provides a user with the capacity to operate remotely located devices.